Harry Potter and the Art of the Entrolancer
by The Fawkester
Summary: This is my first Harry Potter fic so go easy on me. Harry learns from Dumbledore that he has a new power. Please r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Art of the Entrolancer  
  
Chapter 1: The Entrolancer  
  
It was nearly midnight on the night of July 30. Harry Potter lay awake in his bed. He  
found himself surprised that he was actually looking forward to his birthday. On this day five or  
six years ago he wouldn't have given the fact that it was almost his birthday a second thought.   
The clock ticked midnight and Harry Potter turned 15. He got up out of bed and went to his  
window. As he expected, five owls were soaring towards the house. Each owl was carrying a  
package.  
Harry opened his window and let the owls in. He recognized them as Hedwig, Pig, and  
three school owls. He noticed that one of the school owls had two packages tied to its leg. He  
opened those first. One of the packages was the usual Hogwarts package with the school supply  
list and the ticket to the Hogwarts Express. It also said that Harry had been made a prefect.   
Harry then turned his attention to the second package. He opened the letter and  
immediately recognized the loopy handwriting of Albus Dumbledore. The letter said:  
  
Harry,  
There is something you must be told. I didn't think that you were ready for this until  
now. I noticed the very first time that I saw you that you were an Entrolancer. There hasn't  
been an Entrolancer for 3000 years. It is a very rare occurrence. An Entrolancer is someone  
who can do very powerful magic and control elements without a wand. My gift to you is a book  
about Entrolancy it is from the restricted section of our library. It will help you to understand  
the topic better. I trust that you will use your power wisely. I will be giving you lessons on how  
to control your power when you return to school. This could be a use full weapon against  
Voldemort if used properly. Enjoy the rest of your holidays and be careful. You will be allowed  
to visit the Weasleys in two weeks. Try not to mention this to anyone.   
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry stared at the letter dumfounded. He read it again to make sure he wasn't imagining  
things. How could he, Harry, be an Entrolancer. Professor Moody, or rather his imposter had  
mentioned the Entrolancer. He had said that it was the most powerful human on earth. He said  
that the Entrolancer abused his power and all of the wizard community joined together to defeat  
him. The Entrolancer killed nearly half of the wizarding community before he was brought down.   
Harry marveled at the fact that he would have such powers. He decided to get started on reading  
the book as soon as he finished with the presents.  
Harry untied the letter and package from the next school owl and read the letter. It was  
from Sirius. It read:  
  
Harry,   
Dumbledore sent this with a school owl because I don't have one. My gift to you is a  
watch since I am aware that yours no longer works. Congratulations! Dumbledore has  
informed me that you are an Entrolancer. I am honored as a godparent. I can't wait until you  
visit the Weasleys. I have arranged to stay there while you are there and ride with you to  
Hogwarts on the train. I must ask you to be extra careful in everything you do now that  
Voldemort is back. Send me on owl right away if you see anything out of the ordinary.  
Sirius  
Harry then opened Sirius's gift and as promised, it was a watch. When you tapped on the  
face of the watch, the time disappeared and a clock similar to the one in the Weasleys living room  
appeared. The names Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore and Tom Riddle were each printed on  
a hand of the watch. Harry thought that this would come in handy to know were Voldemort was,  
although it did not show where his home was. It only said that he was home.  
Harry then opened the gift that Hermione sent. The letter said  
  
Harry,  
I hope you are well and having a great vacation. I am having lots of fun. Victor invited  
me to stay with him for a few weeks in Bulgaria but my parents wouldn't hear of it. They said  
that I was too young to be dating, much less staying at a boys house who lives in a different  
country. I hope you are not worrying to much about You-Know-Who. Well I have to go but I  
hope you have a great holiday. Don't let the Dursley's get you down.  
LOVE,  
Hermione  
Harry opened up the gift and found; what else, a book. The book was titled The Life and  
Times of Harry Potter. Harry groaned, 'Did it have to be this one Hermione.' There was a note  
on the cover.  
I know you probably wont like this Harry but I saw it in the bookstore and I couldn't  
resist. Love Hermione  
  
Harry laughed and opened up the letter from the last school owl. It was from Hagrid.   
The note was short.   
  
Harry,  
Sorry I haven't had time to get you a gift but I sent some o' me cakes. I hope yer  
holidays are good. Don' let the muggles get ye down.   
Hagrid  
Harry didn't mind that Hagrid hadn't gotten him a gift but briefly wondered what he was  
up to that took up so much of his time. Harry disregarded the cakes (he had enough experience  
with Hagrid's cooking) and opened Ron's gift. Ron's note read:  
  
Harry,   
I hope that your vacation has been going good. Dads been given a raise. Now he's head  
of his department. I heard that Hermione couldn't visit Victor. Dumbledore told dad that you  
could visit in two weeks. We'll come and pick you up at noon in two weeks. Don't bother asking  
the muggles. They'll just try to stop you after what happened last year. Hope you're enjoying  
the holidays, see you soon.  
Ron   
  
Harry then ripped the wrapping off of Ron's gift. It was a giant box of chocolate frogs.   
To Harry's great surprise, there was a book at the bottom of the box. It was titled, Quidditch and  
I, by Victor Krum. Harry was surprised that Victor would have time to write a book. Harry set  
down the book; satisfied with his birthday, he opened the book that Dumbledore sent him. It was  
a fairly short book that mainly told what an Entrolancer was. Harry learned that he would soon  
be able to control all of the elements such as fire, water and lightning. Harry finished the book  
before he went down to breakfast.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: none of these characters belong to me. They all  
belong to  
the great J. K Rowling.  
  
A/N: Sorry I forgot to put this earlier. Thanks for all of the reviews.   
Ill  
try to make this one a little longer. Well I don't want to keep you waiting  
so  
here it is.  
  
Harry Potter and the Art of the Entrolancer   
Chapter 2: The Unexpected Visitor  
  
By the time Harry finished the book, he could hear grunts from  
Dudley's  
room  
and knew that it was time to go down to breakfast. He quickly got up  
and  
dressed. He ran down to the kitchen and started to cook bacon and  
eggs.   
The Dursleys agreed to give up the diet, seeing as how none of them  
liked it  
and Dudley was showing no signs of weight loss, as long as Harry made  
the  
meals. Five minutes later as the bacon and eggs were nearly finished,  
the  
Dursleys groped their way into the kitchen. Harry didn't expect them to  
remember his birthday as he laid the food down on the table. He sat  
down  
and quickly started on his food. He wanted to get up to his room so that  
he  
could read Victor's book, examine his new watch and eat some of the  
chocolate frogs that Ron sent him. He was almost done when the  
doorbell  
suddenly rang.  
  
"Ill get it" he mumbled as he rose out of the chair. He walked down  
the hall, grateful for the excuse to leave the table. He pulled the door  
open  
and saw Mrs. Figg with a shaggy black dog that he recognized to be his  
godfather. "Hello Harry dear" she bellowed jovially. "Sirius here and I  
have  
come to get you," she added. "You......you're a witch," Harry stuttered.   
"Oh heavens no, I'm a squibb," she said with no hesitation.  
  
Harry led the two into the Dursleys house and watched as Sirius  
transformed. "Who is it," Vernon bellowed. Harry led Sirius into the  
kitchen as Mrs. Figg left with the excuse of having business someplace  
else.  
  
At the sight of Sirius, Petunia fainted, Vernon choked on his bacon  
and Dudley dove under the table. Only the table was too small for  
Dudley  
who was now reaching the size of an extremely fat hippo. The table  
merely  
fell over and left Dudley more exposed than ever. Dudley, now in  
hysterics,  
screamed at Sirius, calling him a crazed murderer. This flared up Sirius'  
temper and gave Dudley another pig's tail. Only this time, he had a  
snout to  
match it. This sent Vernon into a fit of rage. He leapt the upturned table  
and  
pounced of Sirius, taking him by surprise.   
  
Once on the ground, Vernon proceeded to strangle Sirius. Harry, his  
wand being upstairs, stretched out his arm at Vernon. White lightning  
erupted from fingertips like a gunshot. It struck Vernon square in the  
head  
and knocked all the way to through the door and into the hallway.   
Harry,  
just as surprised as Sirius that he was able to just do that, ran to  
Vernon's  
side. Sirius followed. Sirius checked his pulse and declared that he was  
only unconscious.   
  
After repeatedly asking if Harry knew how he just did that, (the  
answer was always no) Sirius thanked Harry for saving him. Sirius led  
Harry to the backyard where his flying motorcycle was waiting. He  
explained to Harry that Voldemort now knew the general area where  
Harry  
was and that he would have to go to Ron's earlier. He told Harry that  
Mrs.  
Figg, and old friend of his, had arranged for the bike to be here.  
  
They hopped on the bike and flew (while invisible) to the clearing by  
Ron's house where they play quidditch. There was a small trailer on the  
pitch that appeared to be where Sirius was staying. Harry unloaded his  
trunk from the motorcycle's sidecar and Sirius put a spell on it to make  
it  
feather light. They walked to the Weasley's house and were greeted by  
Ron's mother. She brought them inside where the rest of the  
Weasleys(except for Charlie and Bill) were waiting.   
  
Harry was surprised to see two other people among the sea of red  
hair.  
Hermione and Professor Dumbledore. After everyone welcomed Harry.   
Dumbledore took him aside and explained that Hermione was here  
because  
she was also in danger being such a close friend of Harry's. Harry felt a  
pang of guilt for putting his friends in such danger but quickly got over  
it  
when Dumbledore told him that he was going to teach Harry how to use  
the  
element lightning. "I've already used it once, when my uncle tried to  
strangle Sirius." Harry informed. "Really," said Dumbledore, his eyes  
twinkling. Well how about I teach you how to do it on command.  
  
"Sometimes when you are in a state of panic or fear, you will be able  
to use your powers without trying to." Dumbledore explained. "But  
when  
you wish to use the power of lightning, you must point your hand at  
what  
you wish the lightning to go at and concentrate very hard on a bolt of  
lightning. You then must say the word Entrolance to yourself. Not  
aloud or  
you will break your concentration." Dumbledore instructed. "You  
mustbe  
very careful to control your temper so that you do not set of your powers  
on  
accident. You will be able to control any element this way. Just  
concentrate  
very hard on it. That is very important," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"I am teaching you this now in case you run into one of Voldemort's  
followers, you will now be prepared. I will teach you to work other  
spells  
when you get to Hogwarts." he finished. "Goodbye and be careful"  
  
"Thank you," Harry responded. "Ill see you at Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and apparated away after saying his goodbyes to  
the Weasleys.   
  



End file.
